Love, Lies, and Betrayal
by SierraAccent
Summary: Robert and Mac must discover the truth behind their sister's disappearance more than twenty years ago when the sister they believed to be dead arrives taking Port Charles and it's citizens to war with an old enemy.
1. Prologue

Author's note: This is a reposting of my original story. Reading through it, I decided that a lot could be done with it if it was rewritten. I hope you all enjoy this taste of vintage General Hospital.

Sierra Accent

* * *

****

Love, Lies, and Betrayal

Prologue

June 30, 1979

Anna Devane-Scorpio walked into her too quiet home. It was a scary type of quiet that Anna had learned long ago not to trust. She sat her keys on the counter and looked around the house. She couldn't see Robert or Erica and that scared her more than the quiet. Usually her young sister-in-law was running around the house or talking on the phone.

But now she wasn't there.

She quietly walked up to the second floor of the home. Finding nothing she walked into the bedroom that she shared with her husband. Sighing she sat on the bed.

"Hello Anna," came a woman's voice.

Anna looked up to see Erica, her sister-in-law.

"Erica."

"I need to know something, Anna." The young girl's blue eyes were sparkling with a carefully concealed rage. She had a look of total defiance on her face. Her sandy blond hair outlined her face making her appear older than her fifteen years.

"What?" Anna shook her head slightly.

"I need to know when you were planning on telling Robert that you're working with Faison."

Anna deadpanned.

"Me? Work with Faison? Why would you think that?"

"I've seen the pictures Anna. Don't lie to me." Erica threw some pictures down on the bed next to Anna.

"So?" Erica asked.

"Erica...I..." Anna tried to find some way to explain the pictures that she knew Erica had seen.

"Don't Anna. Don't make excuses for yourself. All this time that you and Robert have worked with Sean, trying to find the last double agent, and you were it the entire time."

"Erica...I won't lie to you. I know that you're too smart for that. It is true, I have worked with Faison and the DVX but I quit or at least I've tried. They started using you and Robert to keep me working for them." Tears were streaming down Anna face. "Erica, I love you and Robert. I love you both so much. I was trying to get away so I could protect you..."

"Don't feed us lies," Robert said coming into the room. He had been listening in the hall to Anna's testimony of love.

"Erica, go to your room," he demanded. Erica reluctantly nodded before leaving the room.

"Robert..."

"Don't say anything Anna..." He was about to say something more when the sound of breaking glass floated up the stairs. He ran out of the room to find the first floor of the house engulfed in flames. He looked around for the source and found the front window broken. He took the stairs two at a time, nearly knocking Anna down, as he went to Erica's room. The smoke was quickly rising to the second floor. They had to get out soon.

Erica's door was closed and locked. He kicked to door open and ran into the room. She wasn't there.

"_ERICA_!"

No answer. The smoke was seeping into the room. Anna came in.

"Where is she Robert?"

He shook his head and continued to look around.

Anna scanned the room quickly before going to the window to see if Erica was already out of the house. Nothing.

The both ran out of the room. The smoke was so thick now. They bent low but stayed together as they tried to look for Erica. They made it to the back door and ran out into the fresh air. They sucked in the fresh air as if there was none left.

They looked around the yard. Erica was no where to be found.

* * *

Several hours later

Sean walked over to a shaken Robert. He placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Robert, they found a body in the kitchen. This was around the neck." Sean handed Robert a necklace. He took it. It was a silver chain with a locket on it. Robert wiped the soot off of the back and read the inscription.

****

Erica, Malcolm, Robert, the three musketeers, always and forever.

Robert gulped. It was Erica's. He and their brother Malcolm had given it to her for her birthday many years before. He held back the tears that threatened to spill as he walked away from Sean. He walked over to Anna who was sitting by herself in guilt. He shoved the necklace in her face.

"They found this on a body inside. It's Erica's."

Anna paled as the words hit her. She understood their meaning.

"She's dead, Anna." He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "You killed her. You and your lover Faison."

"Robert..."

"I want you to leave, now, and never come back. I never want to see you again Anna. You killed my sister, the only other person that I love in this world. You killed her."

"Robert, please you have to listen to me..."

"I'm done listening to your lies, Anna. If I didn't love you so much I'd kill you right now. Get out of my sight and pray that I never see you again." He turned on his heel and walked away from her.

She sat back and allowed herself to cry.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

June 30, 2002

-

Robert Scorpio watched his younger brother. This was their day. Their day to remember the sister lost. The sister that had died more than twenty years before.

Robert had never told Mac what really happened that day. He didn't tell Mac about Faison being behind the fire, or Anna's betrayal. None of it really seemed important. It was, he supposed because it was the sole reason that he blamed himself for Erica's death. If he hadn't been such a fool to trust Anna and to let her manipulate them all than his little sister would still be alive.

"She'd probably be at the top by now," Mac said suddenly.

"Probably," Robert replied.

"Were you really going to let her join the bureau?" Mac asked, downing another shot of the pungent liquid he had been drinking since the night before.

"I couldn't have stopped her. She wanted to join. She wanted the everlasting adventure."

"She was a lot like you that way."

"She was a lot like both of us that way," Robert replied sullenly.

* * *

Zander Smith was walking along the docks when he ran into someone. He had been thinking about his shaky relationship with Emily and the current climate of the Cassidine internal wars.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately. He bent down to help the woman with her things.

"It's okay," she said. They both stood up. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't immediately place her face or her name. Brown hair surrounded a round face with brown eyes. Non-descript, but she had a striking presence that reminded him of a person he had known long ago.

"Are you new in town?" he asked.

"Yes."

Zander smiled. "I'm Zander Smith." He stuck out his hand.

"Robin Devane," she replied shaking his hand and smiling.

* * *

Anna Devane paced her hotel room to keep from crying. Twenty-three years since the night of the fire. Twenty-three years since Robert had thrown her out of his life.

It was still hard for her. She had accepted Robert's decision with a heart of steel, understanding what he could not. He had lost his sister and it _was_ her fault, but it had also been Sean's Anna had later discovered. He had always had a meddling personality.

Anna hoped that this time, he'd leave things alone and leave Faison to the people who _needed_ to see him dead, not just those who wanted to see him dead.

A phone rang, startling Anna out of her thoughts. She stood frozen, her hand on her gun, for several long seconds before she relaxed and grabbed the cell phone on the desk.

"Devane. Hi, Sis."

* * *

The sandy blond haired woman walked into Kelly's and sat down at the counter. Bobbie came out of the kitchen and walked over to her. Port Charles often had visitors with less than reputable pasts, but this woman who looked barely out of school looked nothing like the other people usually running from something.

"What can I get you?"

"Coffee and some information." Bobbie looked at her curiously. She didn't seem dangerous, but then again, wolves tended to dress in sheep's clothing in Port Charles. Bobbie nodded and poured the coffee.

"What do you need?"

"I'm looking for several people and I was told that I could find most of them in this town."

* * *

Cesar Faison smiled triumphantly at his plan. Twenty-three years in the making, it was going perfectly. He looked over to his companion and smiled. She would be his ultimate revenge against the Scorpios, and of course Anna. He could never forget Anna. She would be his prize.

Forever.

Faison and his companion stepped off of the jet when it landed in Port Charles. He smiled to himself. Soon, everything would be his and the Scorpios and Spencers would be dead.

"Michelle."

His companion turned to look at him. Her oval face was framed by brown hair and her green eyes sparkled with wonder and love. "Yes, papa?"

* * *

"Well first I need to know your name," Bobbie said. "I'm Bobbie Spencer." Bobbie knew full well that by knowing the woman's name she would know who needed to know she was in town, if anyone.

The woman looked at her. Bobbie could tell that she was scared, apparently running from someone or something. She seemed nervous but his her feelings well behind her blue eyes

"My name is Erica and I'm looking for Zander Smith."


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Three

Mac leaned back in his chair and stared at his older brother. "You still feel guilty, don't you Robert?" Ever since his arrival in Port Charles, Mac had watched as the older brother he had always looked up to descended into a constant depression that was slowly killing him. Mac didn't know how to help him or if her even could.

Robert looked at him. "Yes. It was my life and my choices that killed her." _And marrying Anna_.

"Why?"

"Because _I_ killed her!"

* * *

Faison and Michelle walked into the penthouse suite at the PC Hotel. "Papa, why are we really in Port Charles?"

Faison looked at his daughter and s small sadistic smile crossed his face. Michelle was just like her mother. She always had been. She had her strength, her inquisitive nature, and her intelligence.

But, unlike her mother, Michelle was ruthless.

"To seek revenge on some certain people."

"Who?" The girl's eyes seemed to glint with an uncanny likeness to his own. He smiled.

"Your mother and uncles."

* * *

"Well, Ms. Devane, I'm sorry that I ran into you," Zander said.

"Robin, please," Robin replied.

"Okay, Robin."

"Do you know where there is a place to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure, Kelly's is just a few blocks away from here. I can show you."

"Okay."

He smiled and they started to walk towards Kelly's.

* * *

"Robert, you need to stop blaming yourself," Mac told his brother. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it _was_ my fault, Malcolm." Robert looked at his brother for a minute before standing up and walking out of the house.

Sean walked into the room and shook his head. "He's always going to blame himself Mac. We all need to accept that." Mac sighed, knowing that Sean was right but still unable to accept things as they stood. Robert would be back to his normal self tomorrow showing no signs of his depression and self hatred.

* * *

Zander and Robin went into Kelly's and sat at the counter. Bobbie moved away from the woman. She wanted to know more about this woman before she told her anything about Zander.

"Emily's upstairs," she told him. He nodded and went upstairs.

"Erica?" Robin asked. Erica turned.

"Hello, Robin.

* * *

Anna finally got tired of pacing her room. She grabbed her keys and walked out of the suite. Minutes later she found herself on the docks. She wanted to lash out at someone, something, but now was not the time to lose her cool. She had a job to do. Reunite Erica and Robin with Robert.

Even if Robert still hated her, he wouldn't shut out his own daughter. He wasn't _that_ cold. She picked up a rock off the ground and threw it towards Wyndemere.

Her job wasn't going to be easy, especially with Faison roaming around. Anna knew that he would only provoke the situation and give her even more reason to torture him to death. She tossed another rock into the water.

"If you're gonna do that, you need to do it right," a man said from behind her.

* * *

"I could ask you the same question," Robin replied.

Damn, Erica thought, she's so much like Anna it's scary, but the young woman was also a lot like her aunt Alex and had a bit of adventure that Erica guessed came from Robert. She had come to love Robin like a daughter in that past few years since her rescue, but she would never replace Erica's own daughter.

"Where's your mother?" Erica asked.

"At the hotel." Erica nodded.

At that moment Zander came back down stairs. He looked directly at Erica. Their eyes met. Erica felt a multitude of emotion in his gaze and her heart constricted. Her son, her beloved son.

"Mother?"

"Zander," she whispered.

Robin watched, a smile upon her face. Zander walked around her and to Erica. After a few seconds of silent communication, Zander put his arm around his mother and led her out of the diner. Robin, a smile still on her face, followed silently.

* * *

Anna froze. It was _him_. She had hoped to avoid him until he found out about Erica, but the way her luck had been running lately...She shouldn't be surprised that he was there.

She cursed herself for forgetting the date. Twenty-three years since the day he had discovered her betrayal. Twenty-three years since Erica had been declared dead.

"You need to do it like this," he said picking up a rock and tossing it towards the island.

She turned her head slightly so he wouldn't be able to see her face. Tears were filling her eyes as she thought about the last time they had seen each other. He had been so angry and he had hated her. Anna had spent a long time blaming herself for Erica's death. She had barely healed from that when Faison started coming after her again.

She knew about everything that had happened to Robert over the years. She knew that he blamed himself for Erica's death and that nothing anyone had even said to him had taken that pain away. She watched him now, twenty-three years to the day after the fire and all she wanted to do was hold him in her arms.

* * *

Michelle Faison walked out of the hotel suite that she shared with her father. It was suffocating her. She went to Wyndhams and looked around for a while but found nothing of interest to her.

"Is there nothing to do in this town?" She asked out loud with a sigh.

"There are if you go to the right places and know the right people."

* * *

Anna watched Robert from the corner of her eye. She just wanted to touch him to make sure that he was real. She shook her head of those ideas. She was about to turn and walk away when a voice stopped her.

"Running again Anna?"


End file.
